La calidez de un corazón
by ScachioC
Summary: "Nunca es tarde ser cazador de consuelos" fue lo que probo la mente de Zero al ver como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, en todo su trayecto de vida académica en el territorio de Cross se vio orillado a actuar de forma rápida e imprevista, pero lo que nunca espero es que ciertos ojos que se tornaban carmesí dieran rienda suelta a seguirle.
1. Una extraña situación

Academia Cross, con alumnos humanos destacados con dones especiales y otros que son simplemente buenos para nada que sin embargo poseen sangre de familias de renombre dejando el resto de alumnado de jóvenes abandonados con una inteligencia desarrollada dando un 15% de aquellos seres. Todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban en clases diurnas que acabaran pronto por la llegada de la noche y por ende la clase nocturna comenzará a despertar, clase nocturna quien en secreto poseía alumnos vampiros los seres más hermosos de toda la academia.

Zero Kiryuu, alumno de la clase diurna, cabellos platinados, movimientos cautelosos, belleza letal, voz profunda, ojos de un color amatista inusual, piel blanca y suave como la nieve, cabellos platinado,, el mejor de la clase sin haber asistido a ella más que 3 días, experto en artes de defensa y ataque, y con una personalidad fría y terrible nada menos por su oscuro y doloroso pasado más el presente inestable y un futuro incierto agregando los miedos recónditos hechos en su corazón un tabú que solo cargaba en su espalda. Dormía plácidamente encima de la rama de un árbol saltando cualquier responsabilidad extra curricular.

Soñaba en futuros inciertos ambicionados de vida, un futuro rebosante de salud y energía, sin el temor de perder su cuerpo y su conciencia, sin caer a un nivel e, empezando a ser de nuevo un humano puro, un sueño imposible para el.

El dia comenzo a tornarse oscuro, el sol y la luna se encontraron de frente pisando el cielo, ya era el tiempo de despertar y aquello no se le olvidaba a Zero, sabía que el tiempo llegó y los alumnos de la clase diurna esperaban la salida de los nocturnos, con seriedad se levantó para fruncir aquel semblante hermoso caminando directo al departamento de clases, camino en armonía con la naturaleza, si no fuera por aquel grito de la chica diurna corrió hacia la piscina de agua templada, cambiando completamente su misión.

— ¡A! - El último grito se hizo oír mientras la joven se ahogaba.

Yuki miraba asustada a la joven como se ahogaba y la clase nocturna llegaba al mismo tiempo que Zero a ver lo que sucedía.

El cazador al ver que nadie reaccionaba, miro a la chica perder el conocimiento nunca le había gustado desnudarse en frente de alguien pero si queria mas movimiento y rapidez debía de hacerlo y rápidamente quedó solo en pantalones, corrió hacia la piscina para dar un perfecto clavado en el agua y entrar rápidamente una vez dentro sacó a la chica quien tomó oxígeno desesperada.

_Profundo azul_

Aún anonadados por el sucedo, los vampiros de la clase nocturna miraban estupefactos el cuerpo perfecto del prefecto solitario, quedando más conmocionados por la apariencia élfica que por la chica que se ahogaba, aún más sorprendidos al ver como tal perfecto ser ingresaba al agua y como se le veía disfrutar de esta, pudieron ver por fin algo de sentimiento en aquellas amatistas determinantes y poderosas.

Una vez salido del agua, el agua cayó al piso casi en cámara lenta, su rostro mostraba la expresión de un ángel caído, con la muchacha entre sus brazos respirando todo lo que sus pulmones podían expulsando el agua que le quedaba aún en su sistema.

La clase nocturna no había sido la única en presenciar aquel acto de valentía y rapidez, también se encontraba el amo y señor de los vampiros, su hermana y prometida y los pocos estudiantes de la clase diurna que había cometido tal delito contra la vida le chica.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Zero dejando a la joven en el piso.

— Si, muchas gracias Kiryu-sama - contesto apenas la joven recibiendo la toalla que le dejó el cazador en la cabeza.

— ¡Clase nocturna no tiene nada que ver aquí devuélvanse a sus clases! - ordenó Zero quienes los contrario acataron órdenes del prefecto a excepción de los hermanos Kuran.

Zero se levantó cuan ángel de aquella posición en la que estaba y miró a los jóvenes de la clase diurna.

— No necesito ni siquiera saber qué pasó aquí para entender a la perfección de que fueron ustedes los que trataron de asesinar a esta chica - hablo Zero acercando con pasos legítimos a la bandada de diurnos, actitud que llamó de sobremanera a Kaname.

Trono sus huesos de la mano y movió su cuello que por casualidad tambien sono dándole un escalofrío a los presentes, sus músculos se tensaron y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión.

— ¡Nosotros no fuimos Kiryuu-sama! - dijeron todos al unísono acobardados por la atmósfera del cazador.

Zero solo sonrió con burla, una sonrisa que provocó miedo en los humanos, ninguno para él era confiable nadie a excepción de su maestro Yagari con un puño firme le dio en toda la cara a un chico de contextura fuerte quien salió eyectado al piso, lo levantó y le mandó una patada certera a la mejilla, y continuó con sus partes íntimas rematandolo con el golpe más duro en la boca del estomago, pero lo suficiente para que no muriera.

Un temeroso se acercó erróneamente por la espalda al cazador, aquello era lo peor que se le había ocurrido en su vida, era a su vez enterrarse a sí mismo en el colmillo del lobo, y arrojó el golpe a tontas y a locas que no le llegó nada más y nada menos que al tercer integrante que no era nada menos que su compañera, siguió acertando golpe tras golpe llegando nada menos que a su compañera quien gritaba que se detuviera, pero el chico estaba asustado hasta la médula y sin esperarlo se desmayó del miedo, Zero se detuvo de esquivar de tanto golpe y se giró sólo para caminar hacia ella quien tomó el mismo camino y se desmayó.

Sacó una toalla para colocarla en su cabeza, agarraria un resfriado con su parte humana y aquello no le convenía teniendo los enemigos que pudieran atacar en cualquier momento.

La chica solo miro asustada por cómo había terminado el asunto y cuando el cazador se agacho a tenderle una mano ella simplemente se echó a huir de él, Zero cerro miró su mano y luego la cerró bruscamente para levantarse y dirigirse a la salida.

Los hermanos Kuran comenzaron a acercarse al cazador, quien continuaba su salida de allí pero un tambaleo le hizo seguir el sendero rápidamente, había perdido el equilibrio y eso no era nada bueno y tampoco se dio cuenta de que ambos pura sangre le habían observado, la noche brillaba gracias a la luna que parecía observarle y arroparle en aquella noche fría, su cabeza dolía y apenas podía respirar ¿Estaba volviendo aquella enfermedad? se alteró y al mismo instante se tranquilizó.

_Simplemente no podía estar reapareciendo ahora, al menos no ahora. _

Los Kuran miraban la escena sorprendidos, Zero les había dado la paliza de sus vidas a aquellos infelices que le hicieron eso a la chica, se había zambullido al agua cuan pez en mar, un cuerpo de los mismo ángeles, una preocupación digna de un noble corazón y noción de la justicia aterradores.

Llegó apresurado a su habitación para encerrarse en su baño, una tina para quitarse todo el desinfectante del otro agua.

¿Por que seres de la misma especie tenían que denigrar entre sí?, cada vez más se desencanta de aquellas reacciones egoístas de cada uno de ellos, de su maldito egoísmo, del sentimiento de superioridad por pertenecer a una clase elevada, por ser diferente gusto, cualquier motivo se veía sacado solo para dañar ¿Como era posible que el humano dañara más que un vampiro?, la tina lo había calmado, era lo exacto, y abrigándose bien se metió entre sus cobijas, y se cuestionó el hecho del regreso de los Kuran.

_Una figura delicada y elegante entró en aquella estancia bajo la seguridad de sus propios rayos lunares, caminaba con amor hacia el bello durmiente bajo su manto lunar, aquella silueta femenina posando al lado del cuerpo cun caricia en seda convocó en la mejilla del amatista con familiaridad, con labios suaves un beso en su mejilla posó y su última mirada de entendimiento desapareció. _

En la madrugada el joven despertaba de aquella intensiva noche de descanso, era sábado y mas de seguro todos estaban durmiendo hasta tarde, y comprobando las 5:00 A.m corrió hacia el escenario más encantador del mundo, sin necesidad monto en Lily blanca al igual que el como la nieve, y en galope se dirigió al terreno más alto y prohibido de la academia, sin antes pasar por el tupido y tramposo bosque a llegar al precipicio, donde se podía ver lo hermoso del mar.

Se bajó de Lily y con cuidado se condujeron hasta la orilla de aquel precipicio, un solo susto y el albino caería más sin alguna alarma comenzó el hermoso espectáculo del amanecer ,de un azul celeste a un cálido rojo eterno, extendió sus brazos abandonando el frío azul para comenzar a recibir el sol.

Zero al darse la vuelta de la nada volvió aquel dolor de cabeza, Lily preocupada agarró al joven que se tambaleaba estaba enfermo y ella lo sabía, lo acercó más al terreno seguro y se agachó para dejar que Zero descansase apoyado sobre su cuerpo, nunca en su vida había visto tan enfermo a su querido amigo cazador y con un sentido maternal acercó su hocico hacia los cabellos platinados para acariciarlos suavemente brindándole un poco de paz a la atormentada alma de Zero que parecía removerse inquieta por estar despierto y atento a cualquier amenaza que se acercara.

La yegua era inteligente pues sabía perfectamente que el cazador estaba completamente cansado, se veía demasiado pálido para lo que era ya de por sí blanco como la nieve, sus ojos cegados por la fiebre con la combinación de su respiración apenas perceptible, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre sin embargo no sudaba sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lágrimas, y el sol cuidando el cuerpo del enfermo.


	2. Entre tiempo

Lily tomó de la camisa al joven afiebrado arrastrándolo hasta donde podía encontrar la casa del director, sin embargo sólo ocasionó que la camisa del enfermo se rasgará, no iba a probar suerte con los pantalones creyendo saber de qué tipo de tela estaban fabricados.

Cerca de aquel lugar un joven y estilizado sangre pura quien inconscientemente acariciaba una imagen de su prefecto que posaba durmiendo en las raíces de un árbol, un sol acariciando aquella suave tez blanca tanto como la nieve por si invocación fuera su cabeza le amonestó con una leve punzada que le llegó electrizante hasta el corazón y para despegar aquel dolor no encontró mejor forma que dar un paseo no sin antes guardar aquella fotografía en su bolsillo, como siempre su secreto mejor guardado.

Camino elegantemente en aquellas horas donde la academia estaba inerte de actividad humana, hora entre la medianoche y la temprana madrugada, resoplo libre en aquel ambiente pero el dolor de cabeza y corazón no se esfumaba por más helado que se pusiera, cuando percató al fin de la presencia del caballo de Zero y su notable tensión.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces comenzó a ir en dirección a la capricornia, esquivando cuan cartel y alambres se le interpusiera en frente, sin restarle las miles de trampas contra humanos, una zona que notablemente era restringida para tales criaturas y al llegar encontró el amanecer en un precipicio directo al mar, vio allí al dueño de su corazón tirado en el suelo con la yegua tratando de ayudarlo, dormido profundamente con una respiración irregular, su cuerpo tiritaba imperceptiblemente sin preocuparse de asustar a la yegua se acercó rápidamente y con cuidado acuno al cazador entre sus brazos sin esperarlo sintió algo metálico en su frente.

— No importa como te encuentres siempre tomas mi vida entre tus manos - sonrió serenamente Kuran al ver a su menor mirándole débil y afiebrado.

Zero en sus divagaciones le miró con comprensión y le dedicó aquella sonrisa hermosa y en un solo instante su cabeza cayó rendida en el pecho del contrario, cerró tranquilamente sus ojos y su mano soltó la pistola que no tardó en materializarse como un brazalete alrededor de su brazo cuan serpiente.

_Aquellos rayos solares que le buscaban tapó con cuidado su piel, su capucha cuan cielo nocturno tapaba su esbelta figura sin siquiera confesarlo observó entre los árboles como su protegido era llevado por alguien elegante y rogó con esmero por tratar de ver entre tanta luz lo que sus ojos deseaban creer, tratar de ahuyentar el mal y los pasos se acercaron huyó como el viento antes de ser alcanzada, aquel mismo viento que rozó la mejilla cariñosamente de Zero. _

No quería que aquel sueño que seducía sus ojos mostrará aquello que le atormentaba siempre en aquel reino, el mismo asesinando a sus padres, su transformación ni siquiera convocó el recuerdo de aquellas amatistas hermanas mirándole con burla y desprecio. Arriesgandose abrió los ojos.

Observó delicadamente su alrededor cuan algodones de luz, camino por un jardin lleno de deseos de luz y estrellas de luna, sintió una cálida silueta abrazandolo por la espalda para darle la vuelta y abarcar todo el cuerpo del menor siendo envuelto en orbes de luz con forma de silueta, una abrazo lleno de familiaridad y calidez, su corazón se contrajo en una explosión de felicidad y en sus labios soltaron una palabra salida de su amor que nunca había mencionado desde hace tiempos sellados, con distinto significado…

_El primer sueño después de tanto tiempo… _

Fuera del reino de los sueños Kaname caminaba con Zero durmiendo en sus brazos plácidamente, no llegaba a imaginar como se veria el cazador consciente y despertando en su regazo, quizas lo minimo que obtendría de tal hermosa experiencia seria un disparo atravesando su estómago o quizás simplemente los más selectivos y únicos insultos claro sin olvidar la fiesta de perforaciones en sus partes más íntimas ocasionadas por la Bloody Rose, sonrió con escalofríos y con cierto toque de ternura.

Adoraba a Zero como nadie, con todo lo que significa amar a Zero pero aun así no negaba que cuando el joven se molestaba o evitaba sentir tristeza salía con sus hermosos insultos y sus cariñosas balas sorpresivas, rápidas más que una velocidad cualquiera, sólo para estrellarse ante el osado mal ubicado en su camino, no sabia la razon de porque amaba tanto aquellos gestos y a la persona que podría matarlo, aunque claramente no le importaría morir en manos de aquel hermoso ángel caído aunque claro no sin antes probar el elixir titulado Zero todo lo que significaba aquel nombre.

Silencioso por varias décadas de excelencia entró en aquella habitación del ángel entre sus brazos, vio con sorpresa cuan espaciosa era y a su vez pulcra, era su primera vez entrando en aquella habitación después de tanto tiempo, y sin embargo era simple y rayando en lo vacío si no fuera por la cama, el armario y la luz del sol que entraba por aquella inmenso ventanal.

"_La habitación de cada persona Kaname es el reflejo de su alma" _

Aquella frase circulo por la memoria del sangre pura a través de la conversación antigua que había tenido con su mano derecha Takuma y hecho que había comprobado luego de un tour por las habitaciones de su círculo de séquitos más cercanos.

La habitación de la joven Yuki estaba decorada por varios moños de color rosa y repleta de peluches de tonos rosados con ojos inmensos. La habitación que compartía Takuma con Shiki era atemorizante y elegante, peluches con parche en los ojos al puro estilo de "Peter rabbit" perteneciente de la empresa Phamtomhive, cuyo algunos conejos en sus manos resguardan más de alguna caja de dulces, y en el fondo de la habitación un mueble de carácter antiguo que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente una estante repleto de libros de distintos temarios. La habitación de Kain y Aidou1 estaba prohibida para la vista tanto como para el que había presenciado algo horrible para sus ojos como para todo aquel que se arriesgara en hacer la inspección. Y por último su habitación, la habitación del gran Kaname Kuran pintada de colores incitadores del pecado, la fotografía de Zero debajo de su almohada, en su baúl personal y como marcador en todos sus libros, su habitación poseedora de algunos estantes de libros, una cama cómoda, elegante y amplia pero… la habitación de Zero era semejante a un desierto.

Camino despacio hasta la cama donde lo acostó y arropó no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente, con sutileza se sentó en cama para dedicarse a observar mejor la habitación del menor. Se dio cuenta de algo que pasó inadvertido por su vista cuidadosa en una esquina solitaria donde la oscuridad se aglomeraba yacía un cofre lleno de candados y cadenas en su alrededor temiendo ser abierto por alguien o por su mismísimo dueño, su mente palpito curiosa.

No era para nada metiche pero cuando algo era sobre Zero su frialdad se volvía curiosidad.

Quedó tentado por aquel misterioso cofre, sirenas cantaban en su interior y antes de que pudiera ocasionar una desgracia dirigió su mirada hacia lo restante de la habitación, el ropero de Zero era bastante inmenso, la cama del peli plateado era cómoda a pesar de ser pequeña y fría donde el joven apenas tenía una sábana que le tapase, sintió como el menor tiritaba un poco para luego subir un poco la sábana y taparle los hombros, el menor dormido busco más aquel calor que le brindaba el mayor quien comprendió y sin taparse se acostó detrás de Zero para abrazarlo y brindarle aquel calor que carecía en las noches del joven.

Y desde ese ángulo pudo ver a la pared un oso de felpa, pequeño y bastante delicado con sus detalles… ese oso que el…

— _Oh ¡Mira ese oso Kaname! - chillo Yuki emocionada al ver un hermoso oso de felpa en la ventana de aquella juguetería. _

— _¿Te gustaría tenerlo mi pequeña princesa? - pregunto amablemente Kaname a la yuki niña quien se miraba entusiasmada entrando a aquella tienda. _

_Ahi paseando por la ciudad Yuki, Kaname y Zero, el último un poco alejado de la pareja que le ignoraba la primera sin intención y el segundo por atender a su pequeña princesa, el joven de cabellos plateados miraba el piso escuchando aquella conversación, solo quería irse, irse muy lejos, huir correr hasta donde sus piernas pudieran llevarle y llorar desconsoladamente. _

_Se sentía tan endemoniadamente solo, enojado porque Cross le obligó a ir con Yuki para que se despejara un poco y sin resistirse un poco el llanto opresor de su corazón, como se apretaba contra su pecho doliendole, y sus ojos ardiendo por el aguante de aquellas gotas salinas, hacía frío por la nevada y no tenía la ropa para aquello por lo que tiritaba del frío. _

_Vio como la pareja salía de la tienda para emprender de nuevo el camino, Yuki con un oso que era un poco más grande que ella, pero hermoso y parecía ser suave, a Zero se le resbalo una gota salada para secarla bruscamente y seguir a la pareja en aquel frío y solitario sendero. _

_Todo paso tan rapido por sus ojos como la caida del oso y sus diferentes partes, antes de ver a Yuki alejándose de Kaname quien la siguió, habían discutido por algo que a la menor no le parecía y sin más le tiro el oso destrozado y se fue corriendo, Kaname sin siquiera importarle el oso fue en busca de su pequeña princesa,el oso cayó en aquel barro mojado y ambos olvidándose del joven que se abrazaba a sí mismo por el frío quien que trato de evitar que se fueran… que no le dejarán aún más solo. _

_Miró al oso y lloró amargamente._

— _A usted también lo olvidaron señor oso - hipo Zero pequeño recogiendo al mojado oso - pero yo se que no fue porque quisieron, ellos simplemente se han enojado y usted se vio entre medio - trató de consolar Zero al oso que le miraba sin expresión alguna, lo recogió con sus manos pequeñas y trato de olorosar aunque fuera un poco el olor a familiar o el olor a su Kaname que desprendía y que se difuminan por el aire, más solo encontró frío, soledad y tierra. _

_Camino por las calles buscando un lugar para abrigarse, con un oso mojado y frío mayor que el, se estaba haciendo de noche y por ende el frío salía en toda su expresión a gobernar el ambiente, sus piernas entumecidas ya casi no se movían, y el estaba perdido, sus sentidos estaba desarrollados pero el frío los había entumecido, su nariz apenas podía oler por lo congelada y sus ojos por el cansancio y la fiebre no mostraban más como el camino se volvía nieve, y sin esperarlo vio un callejón aislado de la nieve, lleno de cajas y sin dudarlo se metió allí, pasaría la noche allí hasta que se volviera más cálido y pudiera volver al lugar donde lo dejó Yagari-sensei. _

_Se acurruco contra el oso que ya estaba seco, y trato de taparse con aquellas cajas de mudanza, pero aún así su cuerpo ya casi no respondía a sus nervios ¿Porque seguía luchando por su vida? ¿Porque diablos no se dejaba morir de una vez por todas? _

_Por venganza y solo para poder estar un poco más con su persona amada… _

_y cerró sus ojos, el frío, el cansancio le arropo cuan madre a su pequeño e indefenso hijo, perdiendo la conciencia. _

El oso que él le había comprado a Yuki que después de aquella tonta discusión la menor rompió y le tiro, ¿como se habían olvidado de que Zero se había quedado allí en aquella calle nevada? ¿como hizo Zero para volver a la academia? y peor aún ¿Como se habrá sentido Zero?, y sus ojos comprendiendo muchas cosas le dictó lo que su corazón mando y derramó sin piedad aquellas gotas saladas.

Se quedó allí rogando el perdón de aquel ángel abrazandolo aún más fuerte para que dejara de temblar, el purasangre pensó que los tiritones que tuvo que haber sufrido aquella noche eran completamente diferentes a los de esta noche y se maldijo a sí mismo, a su propia persona aquel imbécil comportamiento, por haber dejado solo a aquel hermoso niño.

Levantandose delicadamente se propuso irse, sintiéndose casi indigno de estar en frente de aquel durmiente pero no impidió que besará con perdón la frente del joven, su cabeza ya no dolía y su corazón solo se estrujaba por el recuerdo reciente, amaba a Zero y trataría de enmendar todo el sufrimiento ocasionado al cazador, sonrío con cariño nunca había notado aquella conexión que las amatistas le provocaban a sus ojos de color borgoña.

1 Usualmente en la serie, la habitación de Aidou esta repleta de objetos que Kaname rompe, en cambio en el actual fanfic Aidou tiene varias cosas privadas que será mejor no hablar de ello.


	3. Evento perdidamente desafortunado

Entró corriendo en aquella elegante oficina, lo vio allí y sin más preámbulos se tiro encima del gran Kuran Kaname quien la esquivo suavemente sin herirla, pareciendo un accidente su esquivo.

— ¡Kaname-onii-sama! - gritó la joven parada allí, la verdadera hija del último matrimonio Kuran, se le veía nerviosa casi llegando a la histeria miraba insistente a su querido hermano revisar los documentos.

— ¿Que sucede Yuki? - preguntó cortésmente Kuran sin desviar la mirada de sus papeles.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta que organizamos para mostrarle al mundo mi existencia? - pregunto un poco rápido Yuki viendo la respuesta afirmativa de Kaname y prosiguió — ¡Pues tenemos que comprar trajes! - chilló emocionada dando vueltas por toda la habitación, tomó bruscamente el brazo de Kaname tironeando hacia la salida.

Sin más la joven ya había preparado que una Limo Hammer estuviera esperándolos desde hace momento en la entrada de la academia donde se subieron ambos hermanos, una vez en la ciudad Kaname bajo y camino como rey mientras la joven Yuki caminaba coqueta cuantos ojos se le posaron encima, siendo en realidad que aquellas miradas iban dirigidas a su hermano quién recibía cuanto piropo desvergonzado.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí, en un profundo y tupido bosque un joven peli-plata recorría árbol tras árbol, claramente los asuntos que atendía allí eran nada menos que órdenes de la organización por la cual trabajaba pero andar por esos lares le atemorizaba un poco, pues sabía muy bien que la persona a la que visitará no era la persona más santa de devoción, extraño, amante de la moda y traidor de su raza, aunque claramente era quien diseñaba la ropa de los cazadores.

Atravesó fielmente trampa tras trampa que le pudieron fácilmente haber arrebatado la vida luego de terminar aquel sendero tan peligroso llegó al lugar donde hacía tiempo no pisaba ni por casualidad, ahí acechando un gato de ojos negros como la noche que parecían brillar al ver una persona entrar sin embargo era el efecto de la laguna de ácido que rodeaba a la mansión lo que ocasionó tal efecto.

— oh… pero miren que hermoso muchacho tenemos aquí - susurro sensualmente una voz detrás del cuello de él de mirada amatista, Zero ya no estaba con su maestro por lo que nadie podría defenderlo de tal pervertido.

— Vine a buscar lo que la asociación me ordeno - dijo firme el peli-plata tratando de evitar un vaciló en su voz.

— Como olvidar esa voz, aunque veo que suena más varonil ahora, que caliente voz, un cuerpo tan perfecto, virginal y de que hablar de esa actitud que ocultas mi amado Zero, esa actitud que derocarría hasta el más despiadado solo para besar tus pies - mencionó el hombre apareciendo entre el humo de la mansión, humo atribuido al opio que fumaba el propietario, cabellos negros, con tintes blancos, piel morena todo lo contrario al cazador y orejas en terminación élfica con una ropa más que salvaje e hindi.

— Hey basta con eso pervertido, ahora por favor dame lo que e venido a buscar - dijo Zero afirmando nerviosamente su Bloody Rose sin llegar a sacarla, pero una mano rápida lo detuvo.

Estaba de nuevo detrás de Zero, aferró el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo quién tembló ante aquel contacto, la mano del modista acariciaba la mano que descansaba sobre la Bloody Rose y la otra se paseaba acariciando el muslo de la pierna de Zero.

El Cazador bruscamente se soltó y encaró al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas.

— Vamos déjate amar por mi - extasiado lamió la longitud del cuello del inocente.

— ¡Ya basta! por favor - dijo Zero nervioso.

— Zero - susurro en el oído pero lo que le extraño al dueño de la Bloody Rose fue la tristeza cargadas en aquellas palabras y de nuevo encaró al hombre e insistió con su mirada que detuviera aquella lástima hacia su persona.

— Como siempre tan testarudo - sonrió de medio lado para volver a tranquilizarse e ir a buscar lo que su amado Zero buscaba no sin antes dejarle una marca notable al cuello quien fue recibido por un golpe.

Ya en la noche todos esperaban en la estancia con su mejor traje, resaltan por elegantes y hermosos seres, pero uno en caracteristico que deslumbraba era quién exactamente se escondía.

Todos esperaban ansiosos cazadores como vampiros la presentación de la futura reina "Kuran Yuki", que por rumores poseía una hermosura que se mostraba en unos inusuales cabellos de color plateado y unos ojos de color amatista y una elegancia natural.

Takuma caminaba a buscar un ponche cuando vio de pronto al joven cazador alejado de la gente mirando a través de una ventana, bien escondido observando el astro de la noche, y con una sonrisa trató de acercarse al hermoso joven que deslumbraba en la fiesta y quién aún no notaba su presencia, reinando alrededor del hermoso ángel caído se sentía una axfisiante melancolía que contrastaba con aquellas amatistas deslumbradas por la luz de la luna que por algún motivo solo le iluminaba a él y sin esperar Takuma vio como una furtiva y solitaria lágrima, como el dolor materializado se deslizaba por aquella mejilla dándole una caricia de confortación y no lo evito en su corazón reino una imponente tristeza y un caótico odio hacia quién daño de tal forma al joven.

No alcanzó ni siquiera a tomar aquel brazo cuando llegaron los esperados de la fiesta, allí parados el uno al lado del otro elegantemente, los hermanos Kuran, enganchados por el brazo mostraron su mejor semblante a todos los presentes, acercándose al barandal miraron a cada uno de los presentes directamente a los ojos, para mostrar cuán confiados estaban de sí mismos y a la vez enseñándoles el poder que poseían.

— Buenas noches a todos los presentes se que la demora a traído una intriga abrumadora, pero ya es hora de presentarles a mi querida hermana Kuran Yuki - con una postura imperial Kaname buscó con la mirada al joven de sus ojos.

— Un gusto conocerlos a todos - la alegre joven se presentó, al parecer todos se veían desilusionados por dentro por la apariencia de la muchacha, no era para nada como decían los rumores pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ofender a la jovencita comenzaron a aplaudir como si no hubiera mañana ante lo cual Yuki solo se regocijo sin saber el verdadero motivo de aquellos aplausos.

— Sigan disfrutando de esta velada tan hermosa - concluyó la joven Kuran para bajar del brazo de su hermano quien comenzó a buscar abiertamente al cazador que parecía no haber asistido.

Zero antes de que pudiera oír cualquier palabra pronunciada por los hermanos Kuran salió al balcón para distraerse con el frío viento de la noche, no soportaba tampoco estar entre cazadores y vampiros, le asfixiaba la idea, al final resultó que ambas organizaciones eran lo mismo, buscaban el mismo propósito, el poder.

Observó con un gesto cansado a la Luna quizás esperando de que alguien bajara y se lo llevará al manto de la inconciencia infinita, su piel se estremeció ante el pensamiento de aquella velada y recordó inevitablemente.

_Unas amatistas corrompidas por el deseo de venganza _

Una lágrima cayó silenciosa…

_Sus padres asesinado en el piso _

Sin control salió un vergonzoso gemido lastimero de su garganta y como si prohibido fuese tapó sus labios con una mano para que no se oyeran aquellos sollozos mientras la otra mano tapaba sus avergonzados ojos, no quería que vieran aquellas amatistas desesperadas por el dolor y la soledad, no quería que oyeran aquellos llantos infantiles de su garganta, no quería que sintieran pena por él, no quería que lo vieran así.

_Fui a cazar _

_creí pisar una parte de mi _

_fui a cazar _

_y oí sin para de que debo huir… _

Se levantó de aquel frío piso y saltó del balcón, no podía quedarse allí, no notó cuando Takuma había quedado congelado viéndole llorar desde atrás y tampoco sintió la sorpresa de Takuma al ver su cuerpo caer de tal magnitud de dolor.

_Era un simple niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven, queriendo ser abrazado y protegido… Zero solo buscaba su venganza y morir. _

_Nunca es tarde para ir de visita al cielo, _

_ni temprano para ser cazador de consuelos, _

_nunca es tarde para ir… _

Un profundo dolor se había instalado en su pecho cuando hizo acto de presencia en aquel salón, rodeado de personas que trataban de captar su atención pero él solo buscaba a aquel ángel de ojos amatistas que parecía no estar allí, creyó haber dejado bastante en claro que la presencia más importante en esa fiesta era el joven cazador, había ordenado tanto a cazadores como a vampiros que si no querían que se cerniera una guerra entre ellos tendría que ir aquel invitado, por lo que la organización de los cazadores encomendó de misión al joven asistir a aquella fiesta de la cual el menor huyó a no menos de los 5 minutos.

Yuki por su parte estaba emocionada rodeada de varias personas hasta que fue enunciando que en 2 horas más se haría el primer baile.

Kuran volvió a barrer con la vista todo el salón y aún no lo divisaba hasta que se encontró con un Takuma apresurado.

— Takuma ¿has visto a Zero? - preguntó Kaname sin pudor, si bien Takuma era su mejor amigo sabía todo lo que el sentia por el cazador y era el único que sabía.

— Eh, sí se tomó un receso porque se sentía asfixiado - mintió perfectamente Takuma sabía muy bien que el cazador se guardaba todo aquello para que nadie se burlara de sus sentimientos débiles y tampoco podía permitir que todo el trabajo que hacía el cazador se fuera al carajo por un descuido suyo sabiendo como era su mejor amigo.

La hora del baile se acercaba… ya casi faltaban 5 minutos cuando Kaname obligó a llamar a Takuma.

— Me dijiste que hace dos horas que Zero salió y no lo veo volver ¿donde está? - preguntó Kaname casi histérico por no verlo quería iniciar el primer baile con él.

— Eh...yo… - iba a parlotear Takuma pero justo vio al chico entrar por el balcón y acompañado por una persona que no estaba vestido como los demás que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes por el hermoso Zero y por el otro personaje que a su vez también tenía buen parecer pero de un cuerpo mucho más brusco que el menor cargando una espada sobresaliente en su espalda.

Ya era la hora de bailar y Kaname comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja reciente, cuando la música sonó vio como el menor era tomado delicadamente por cintura y comenzaron a iniciar el baile dejando a todos deslumbrados por la belleza de ambos personajes, el mayor hablaba con el menor que parecía estar un poco alegre por la sorpresiva compañía.

— Hey Zero parece que la estamos rockeando - mencionó el cazador de demonios mirando aquellas amatistas que abandonan el manto de soledad.

— Nunca entiendo tus términos ¿como van las cosas con Vergil? - pregunto de la nada Zero mirando como Dante miraba hacia otro lado. — ya veo igual que las cosas con Ichiru - contesto un poco ido Zero siguiendo el paso del mayor.

— Por lo menos vine justo a tiempo a socorrerte de esta aburrida fiesta - dijo Dante sonriendo elegantemente a Zero quien le devolvió el gesto.

— Menos mal que estaba de misión esta vez, realmente pensé que tendría que estar bebiendo toda la noche para pasarla - río Zero sorprendiendo a los conocidos.

— Deberías dedicarte a cazar por tu cuenta, ya sabes eres demasiado bueno para eso y ganarías mucho dinero por tu propia cuenta, viajas por todo el mundo e irias solo a donde tu quisieras - comentó Dante mirando como Zero negaba con la cabeza.

—Debería hacerlo, mi venganza contra Shizuka se vio interrumpida y me vi condenado a vivir hasta caer en nivel e - dijo un poco decepcionado hasta que la primera canción terminó, Zero hizo una reverencia hacia Dante quién le correspondió.

Ambos comenzarán el segundo baile si no hubiese sido la interrupción del vampiro pura sangre que parecía bastante celoso con la compañía del cazador, Dante no pasó por alto como su mejor amigo se tensaba y como el otro expandía furia de su aura así que pensó lo mejor.

— ¡Hey Zero LET'S ROCK! - grito Dante haciendo sonar la campana todo ocurrió en cámara lenta como Zero corrió tratando de detener que hiciera sonar esa campana y como el otro la tiraba al aire, Zero miró la campana tintinear en el aire y se colocó de inmediato en pos de ataque.

Todos quedaron medios sorprendidos por aquella escena, y quedó en silencio tratando de entender por qué aquellos personajes sacados del cielo se preparaban para algo , el sonido cesó y justo en ese instante una horda completa voló el techo del salón, Kaname quedó atónito y todos miraron como Zero corría hacia la pared y siendo impulsado por Dante mataba a todos los demonios del cielo con varios disparos de Bloody Rose, Dante hizo lo mismo que Zero era una batalla épica en el cielo, ambos dándose impulso para llegar más arriba con una sincronización perfecta.

Hasta que Zero casi fue alcanzado por una garra de demonio con forma de la muerte, cayó fuertemente hacia el piso llegado a resquebrajarse en un radio amplio, Yuki gritaba del miedo y la cólera de ver arruinada su hermosa fiesta de bienvenida, los invitados buscaban la salida por cobardía, nunca nadie de ellos habían visto criaturas tan feas y tenebrosas como esas, el séquito de Kuran no intentaba tomar importancia sobre la joven pura sangre sino de su amo y como quedaba estático ante esas criaturas y como su cazador luchaba contra ella en perfecta sincronía con el albino.

— ¡Diablos Dante! ¿¡No pudiste haber elegido una ocasión mejor!? - rio conmocionado Zero encontrando diversión en su batalla.

— Oh vamos nene ¡Sabes que lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo! - grito Dante atravesando a un demonio

— Y los mil demonios Dante ¡gracias! - grito Zero usando ahora sus garras para asesinar, su semblante se transformó a uno divertido asesinando, hasta que ultimo demonio se desvaneció.


End file.
